Snow
by noradiana
Summary: Short Aquaven fic for none other than Aquaven11 . just a oneshot. Its snowing in jump city and ALL of the titans are at the tower. Raven chooses to spend the day meditating rather than being snowballed all day. Till Aqualad comes along


Raven never liked snow but technically, she didn't hate it either (not the way she hated Beast Boys jokes anyway). To put it mildly, snow-in her opinion- was quite annoying (and again not as nearly as annoying as Beast Boy could be).

Don't get her wrong, snow wasn't completely intolerable. In fact when it did snow- which wasn't often in Jump City- she quite enjoyed sitting on a pile of snow on the roof either meditating or enjoying the view, since the cold never really affected her the way it affected normal humans. But anyone would start getting irritated if these quite peaceful moments were always interrupted by a certain dark mechanical hybrid and his green vegetarian best friend. Though these interruptions would always end unsurprisingly with both of them being thrown unceremoniously of the roof without so much as an apology from the Goth afterwards. Not that they dared to ask her for one anyway.

But she had to admit, a ghost of a smile always played on her lips every time they did. It was amusing the way Vyborg would start panicking when he came close to the ground- flapping his arms hilariously- before Beast Boy would catch him.

But she didn't exactly jump with joy when Cyborg called all the other Titans to join in the fun. Instead, she immediately went back onto the roof. Not wanting to be the target of numerous other titans whose throws were unfortunately much more accurate.

And for quite some time she stayed there watching quietly and sometimes a bit lonely at the couples-whether they themselves realized it or not- who were enjoying themselves.

She watched Robin who was trying to teach Starfire how to make a snowman, at Hotspot who was hugging Argent and at the same time keeping her warm. At Cyborg who was trying to fix his snowballed Canon, courtesy of Bumble Bee and lastly at Jericho and Kole who were making snow angels in the deep snow. And they were all completely immune to anything else happening around them (which wasn't surprising).

Then she also noticed a certain Titan missing among the colorfully uniformed teenagers below and for some reason this bothered her until this particular Titan's voice sounded from behind her.

"What are you doing up here alone?"

Raven turned around to find a snow drenched Aqualad standing beside her.

"Why don't you join in the fun?" he asked, gesturing at the scene below.

Raven shrugged. "I'm not much of a fan of snow fights" she answered monotonously.

Aqualad laughed making Raven raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"What?" she asked a little offended.

He grinned "It's kind of obvious you hate snow"

She frowned "I don't hate snow. Ok? I just… find it annoying" she said pointedly.

"And tell me why that is again?" he asked curiously, his stunning purple eyes gleaming slightly. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

"For one its wet and cold and you at times even uncomfortable. Not to mention you can get sick very easily in the snow"

"I thought you don't get affected by that kind of stuff?"

"Well not as much as it affects normal people. I mean just because I'm half demon doesn't mean I'm sick-proof"

"Good point, but…"

He raised one of his hands hovering just inches above a small pile of snow in front of them.

"Everything has its up's and downs" he started. The snow underneath his palm began to swirl slightly. Raven stared at it.

"For example: just because snow can be unpleasant, doesn't mean it can't be beautiful to" he said. He raised his hand a little higher and the snow started swirling even faster and -to Ravens surprise- began to take shape.

She turned to look at him only to find herself staring right into his glistening eyes and this time she was definitely sure it wasn't her imagination.

Absent mindedly, he took her hand and gingerly placed the ice sculpture in it.

"And just because someone might have demon powers or a terrifying destiny, doesn't mean she can't be a beautiful and kind person at heart" he whispered but Raven looked away, kicking herself mentally when she started to blush.

Her eyes widened slightly when Aqualad suddenly leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her gray skin, instantly making the blood rush to her cheeks. Somewhere beneath them a pile of snow exploded in front of Speedy's face. But neither of them noticed.

At a glance, Raven noticed the grin on Aqualad's face before he got up and walked away.

"See you down stairs" he called before he left.

Raven turned her eyes to the ice sculpture in her hand that was in a shape of a figure with short hair and a cloak. It looked familiar. A small smile graced her lips.

Nonetheless, she got up and went to the door. All the while wondering if Aqualad would be interested in having a cup of herbal tea with her.


End file.
